


The End Of The Beginning Is The Start Of God Knows What!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story's beginning is some other story's end. John thinks over the ending of his friendship with Sherlock after the shooting of Charles Augustus Magnussen. Little does he know that things are about to change for him and Sherlock yet again. (Spoilers for Season 3. Ep 3)</p><p>Warning - Talk of Character Death and the potential to commit suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Beginning Is The Start Of God Knows What!

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP#31 - The End In The Beginning. Every story's beginning is some other story's end. This story is sort of canon for season 3. Ep 3 with liberties being taken. The text between John and Mary at the end of the story is taken from the episode but has been tweaked a little bit. Text taken from a transcript of the episode by arianedevere on livejournal. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply.

John had know from the moment Sherlock shot Magnussen everything had changed completely for the and their friendship. This had changed them even more than Sherlock's return or his marriage to the woman he now accepted as Mary. It had been hard to be there as Magnussen humiliated him and through that had humiliated Sherlock. It was the first time that John had seen Sherlock so out of his depth that he couldn't solve the problem using the brilliance of his mind. 

The hardest thing of all had been when Sherlock had resorted to using his gun on Magnussen. John was sure that he'd done it not only to save Mary, he'd done it to save him too. He also knew that both he and Sherlock had killed to help the other. The difference was that Sherlock had been able to protect him and keep that fact hidden. He had no chance to do the same. There was no where for them to hide. The way that Sherlock had talked to him after that gave him the feeling that he'd thought he was going to die right there. What made it all worse was the fact that it had happened in front of Mycroft. He felt sorry for them both. Despite the fact that Mycroft was a right pompous ass, John was sure that in his own way he really did love and care about his brother. He was also sure that was the reason they were still alive. 

Sherlock had told John about the story of the East Wind and how it would pluck those who were unworthy from the Earth, and he wouldn't meet his eyes when he'd asked him about what he would do after his six months in Eastern Europe. After this John was sure that he would never see the man again. No matter what Sherlock had said from this moment on the game was over. A door closed in his heart and it really hurt. It had been great while it lasted and he would never forget the man who had helped him change and grow. He was certain that if he'd never met Sherlock there would have been a high chance that he would have turned his gun on himself. Now although he was loosing Sherlock he had Mary and their daughter to be. So while his life was going to be a lot less lively at least he still had someone to love. At least that's what he thought. 

Standing by the car John looked in to where Mycorft was sitting. On a screen he saw an animated picture of Moriarty, a distorted voice saying, "Did you miss me?" over and over again.

Mary looked at him confused. "You told me he was dead, Moriarty."

John looked at her nodded. "Absolutely. He blew his own brains out."

Mary furrowed her brow. "So how can he be back?"

John wasn't sure how to react to that. "Well if he is he'd better wrap up warm. There's an East Wind coming."

John stood with Mary as they watched the plane come in to land. Suddenly they were joined by Mycroft who watched intently as the plane drew up beside them. After it had stopped the steps came down and Sherlock walked down with a flourish of his coat. 

"So brother, you need me after all." He smiled at Mycroft. 

"Be careful little brother. England may need you but, given what you did, that doesn't mean things will be the same. If anything like that happens again I'm not sure that I'll be able to protect you." Sherlock turned to stare at him. "Oh for god's sake. You know that I care for you Sherlock. I've always cared for you. Why the hell do you think I say that caring is not an advantage. Dear god if I didn't care you would have died of a drug overdose years ago!"

Sherlock looked at him and nodded. "I know Mycroft." A small smile played across his lips. 

Then he turned to John. "So the game is afoot yet again."

"No Sherlock. Like I said, that game is over. This is a new game with a new set of players. Now don't we have a villain to track down?"

Sherlock and Mary shared a smile as everyone headed for the car.


End file.
